A Wave of Events
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: At first, Charlie thought his parents were just coming home. But following their arrival, a few more additions enter his life one of which he crushes on. But what happens when one of your enemy likes the same girl? Will they fight for her love?
1. Chapter 1

"Where are they?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Stop fidgeting Charlie, love. They're here somewhere." Maisie said, scanning the crowd.

Charlie's parents were finally coming home from their journey on the sea. Charlie and his grandmother were at the boating dock waiting for them.

"There they are!" Charlie said excitedly, jumping up and down. Charlie's parents made their way over to their frantic son.

"Mom! Charlie! I've missed you both so much!" Amy ran over to Charlie, giving him the first hug. As charlie squeezed his mother against him, he noticed how much bigger she had gotten. He pulled away from her; before she turned around to give her mother a hug, he noticed her stomach. That boat food must really be good Charlie thought to himself. Amy hugged her mother. Charlie noticed the surprised look on Maisie's face when she hugged her daughter. So it's not just me.

"I'm so happy to finally be back." Lyell said, giving his son and mother-in-law a hug. He pulled away from them.

"You can tell uss all about the trip on the way home." Maisie said, heading towards the car.

"Oh, the sea was gorgeous! And the food was delicious." Amy said, lookinig out of the car window. Charlie and Maisie made eye contact in the rear view mirror. I knew it had something to do with the food.

"Maisie, my mother isn't home, is she?" Lyell asked, as they turned onto Filbert Street.

"Of course not! She knew you were coming home today. Hmph! Her only son, too!" Maisie grumbled under her breath. She parked in front of the house. The four walked out of the car and into the house.

"I'll go put on a pot of tea while two go get settled." Maisie said, taking her usual spot in the kitchen. While Charlie's parents went up to their room, he sat at the table, watching his grandmother preparing both tea and dinner. She truly was an amazing person.

"Mom has certainly gained weight," Charlie said, trying not to sound rude. It was just so odd. Amy Bone was a health freak who didn't like to gain more than five pounds.

"She certainly has." Maisie said. Was Charlie mistaken, or did his grandmother sound _happy_? That's strange. Does Grandma Maisie know something I don't? Charlie thought to himself.

Maisie was just finished making her special steak and kidney pie when Charlie's parents entered the room.

"That smells great, mum! I'm starving!" Amy said, taking a seat across from Charlie. Lyell took the seat next to her, looking slightly distracted.

"You ok, dad?" Charlie asked. Lyell broke out of his stupor.

"I'm fine, son. Just tired. I can't wait to get into a bed that doesn't constantly move." Lyell said, excepting the plate of pie Maisie handed him.

"Can I have a little more, mum?" Amy asked. Maisie scopped an extra spoonful of pie on her daughter's plate.

"Thank you," Amy said, taking the plate. She dug right in, eating as vif she hadn't in weeks. Maisie and Charlie watched amy devour the food. Maisie swallowed her mouthful of steak before placing her fork down.

"Er, Amy? Is there something you want to tell us?" Maisie asked. Charlie looked first at his grandmother in confusion, than at his mother for some kind of answer.

Amy and Lyell quickly glanced at each other before looking at Charlie and Maisie.

"Um, yes, there _is_ something. Although we were going to wait til _after_ dinner –" Lyell started to say, but Charlie interrupted.

"Oh please don't make me wait that long! I barely touched anything on my plate yet!" Charlie begged. Amy smiled.

"Ok. Charlie, mum," Amy took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" Amy said excitedly. Maisie squealed with joy.

"Oh! I knew it! I'm so happy for you!" Maisie said, getting up and hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mum. And how did you know?" Amy asked.

"You never liked my steak and kidney pie. Plus, you're starting to get a tummy." Maisie said, getting the tea off the stove. Lyell looked at Charlie, who, he just realized, hadn't said a word.

"Hey Charlie, you alright?"

"Huh?" Charlie snapped back to blanked out after his mother's announcement.

"Are you alright?" Lyell asked again, leaning over towards his son.

"You aren't mad, are you Charlie?" Amy asked, fixing her eyes on her son now. "I want to know how you feel about this." Charlie took a second to think.

"I think it's great! I've always wanted a younger brother or sister!" Charlie said. Amy smiled.

Truthfully, Charlie was a little jealous. He just got his father back, then he was taken away on a cruise, then, when he finally comes back, he finds out he's going to have to share him.

"I'm so glad that you are happy!" Amy said, attacking her pie once more. She looked much happier (if that was possible) now that her secret was out in the open.

"How far along are you? Two, three months?" Maisie asked, sipping her tea.

"Five months, actually." Lyell answered. Maisie choked on her tea.

"That far? Wow, found out late, there." Maisie said. Just then, the door flung open, then close with force. Grandma Bone appeared in the doorway.

"Oh this is lovely! First, my only brother gets engaged to a loon, then my own son can't even wait for me to get home for dinner?" Grandma Bone yelled in outrage. Lyell calmly looked at his mother and spoke to her as if they were discussing the weather.

"You mean just like you couldn't have the decency to wait for _your only son_ to get home from a rather long cruise?" Lyell asked. All eyes were on Grandma Bone. Her face started growing a beet colour.

"How _dare_ you –"

"No, how dare you, mother! We are trying to have a congratulatory meal here, and we don't need you ruining it!" Lyell yelled. Grandma bone looked startled for a moment, then her expression immediatley became smug.

"Really? And what are we celebrating?" Grandma Bone asked. Charlie knew she was dying to know. (If only she did just that!)

"If you must know, Grizelda, my daughter and your son are expecting another baby!" Maisie said with renewed excitement. Grandma Bone's nose went into the air.

"Great! That's all we need; another one of _him_!" She said, tossing her head in Charlie's direction. With that said, she stormed up the stairs. The kitchen became quiet. Amy looked across the table at Charlie. He was looking down at his plate, playing with his food. She knew what was said really bothered him. She was about to say somdething to comfort him, when there was another burst from the front door.

"It's me!" Paton said. He sounded angry. Charlie sprang up and shut off the lights. Maisie got out the candles. Paton walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, uncle?" Charlie asked.

"My excuse of a sister! She has no buisness nosing in my personal life!" Paton ranted, while he made himself a plate of dinner.

"Do you want me to get you some tea?" Charlie offered. He got up, got a glass, and poured a cup.

"Now Paton, what's this I hear about you getting engaged?" Maisie asked, starting to get excited once more.

"How did you – ? Of course. Stupid sister of mine! I was hoping to tell you myself." Paton said, taking a seat next to Charlie's vacant chair.

"You finally asked Ms. Ingledew?" Charlie asked, handing his uncle a cup of tea.

"Yes I did. And it feels good!" Paton said, spooing pie into his mouth.

"That's great, Paton! I'm happy for you both!" Lyell said. Charlie could tell that he was still distracted by the baby news.

"When are two getting married?" Charlie asked.

"I just asked for her hand a few hours ago! We won't be setting a date for awhile." Paton said. He was flushing a deep crimson. There was another silent momenty as the meal came to an end. Maisie started collecting the dishes.

"I'm completely sorry Lyell, Amy. Between my sister and the engagement, I completely forgot to ask you how your trip was?" Paton asked, gulping down the rest of his tea.

"It was great. We, er, actually came back with a souvenir." Amy said, glowing once more. Paton looked up with curiousity.

"Really? What kind of souvenir?" He asked. He looked at Amy through the candlelight.

"The kind that takes nine months to get here," Amy said, all smiles. It took Paton a minute, but then he jumped out of his seat, which toppled over.

"Amy Bone! Oh! Congratulations!" He took two giant steps and was at Amy's side in the flash of a second. He scooped her in his arms. Then he let go and hugged Lyell next.

"Congratulations, Lyell! I can't think of any other couple who deserve this!" Charlie was startled; he had never seen his uncle this happy before. Paton then turned his attention to Charlie.

"Charlie, my boy! You must be estatic! Getting a younger sibling. Now _you'll_ have someone to push around!" Paton said jokingly. Charlie put on a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a noise coming from the top of the stairs. Charlie sat up in bed, listening. The sound of someone walking down the stairs woke Charlie out of a dead sleep. At first, he thought it was Uncle Paton, grabbing his usual midnight snack. But then the sound of the kitchen light turned on.

Charlie got out of bed, and quietly opened his door; he peered out into the hallway. When he was sure he hadn't woken anyone, he quietly made his way downstairs.

"Charlie? What are you doing up?" Charlie's father was sitting at the kitchen table.

"I wanted to see who was down here. Couldn't sleep?" Charlie asked, as his stomach rumbled. He walked towards the fridge and opened it.

"No, I couldn't. I have much on my mind." Lyell said, staring at the table, as if he was trying to count every last grain.

"Like what?" Charlie asked, although he had an inkling of what was on his father's mind. He sat at the table with vegetable dip and carrots.

"Oh, many things. Mostly adult problems." Lyell sighed.

"You know dad, I'm almost thirteen. You can tell me things. I can handle them." Charlie said, dipping his carrot into the dip. Lyell smiled at him.

"You're right. You're growing."

"I think I know what's bothering you. You're scared about the baby." Charlie said, a carrot half way to his mouth. Lyell sighed, almost embarrassed.

"I am. I'm just scared that I'll mess up again." Lyell said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused.

"You can't pretend I was there your whole life, Charlie. I messed up with you, and I'm afraid I'm going to mess up with this one too." Lyell explained, getting up and starting to pace. Charlie finally put down the neglected carrot, and stared up at his father.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault, though. If you hadn't tried to save Emma, she could've gotten really hurt. You were just acting on your instincts." Charlie saide reassuringly.

Although Charlie was trying to make his father feel better, he got that jealous feeling again. His sibling's going to get more attention from his father than Charlie ever got.

"I guess, hmm, I guess I just need to know what you think of this? Truthfully?" Lyell asked, stopping in front of his son. Charlie looked at his father.

"I don't know. It still kind of feels strange. I guess I'm happy. I mean, I'm still absorbing it all." Charlie said. In truth, he didn't really know _how_ he felt; both jealous and slightly happy at the prospect of having someone younger around. But then, suddenly, he became scared.

What if his brother or sister were endowed, and they became bad? He's seen it happen many times before. Charlie didn't think he could handle it.

"Charlie? Are you ok?" Lyell asked.

"Huh?" Charlie's eyes refocused on his father.

"You had a vacant stare going on for a second. Are you sure you're alright with this?" Lyell asked.

"Yeah. I just need time." With that said, Charlie finished off the carrots, and headed off bed, his father behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up Charlie! You have school tomorrow! You'll never get sleep tonight if you sleep all day!" Grandma Bone pounded on Charlie's bedroom door.

"I'm up," Charlie said. He waited until Grandma Bone's foot steps died away before getting out of bed and getting dressed. He headed down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Charlie, dear. Would you like some eggs?" Maisie was cooking up a big pan of scrambled eggs.

"Yes please." Charlie said, sitting down. Maisie set a big plate of eggs in front of him. As he started shoveling breakfast into his mouth, Amy walked into the kitchen. She looked exhausted.

"Would you like some eggs, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Ugh, no thanks. I'm not feeling too good," Amy groaned. She sat down heavily and put her head on the table.

"Are you alright, mom?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just morning sickness." Amy's muffled voice said.

"Mum, can I go over Benjamin's house today?" Charlie asked, wanting to get away from all the pregnant problems. Amy just grunted.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Charlie said. She grunted again. So when Charlie finished eating, he washed his plate and headed straight to Benjamin's house. He rang the door bell.

"Hey Charlie! Come in!" Ben said, stepping aside for his friend. Charlie stepped into the house and followed his friend into the kitchen.

"I heard your parents came back from the cruise. How was it?" Ben asked, making hot chocolate for the two of them.

"They had fun, I guess." Charlie said. He was debating with himself whether or not he should terl his best friend about the baby. In the end, he decided that he should.

"Did they bring back pictures? Maybe you can bring some over so I can see them." Benjamin suggested, pouring two cups of hot chocolate.

"Maybe. Listen, I've got, er, news." Benjamin looked at his friend.

"What kind of news?" He asked, a little worried.

"My mother's having a baby.' Charlie said, accepting the offered hot chocolate.

"Really? Congratulations!" Benjamin said, sitting across from his best friend. Benjamin caught Charlie's non-too-happy face.

"Aren't you excited?" Ben asked.

"Of course I am. It just feels weird, is all." Charlie said, taking a sip of his drink. The two sat there for a bit, drinking.

"I know what'll cheer you up! What don't we go to the bookstore?" Benjamin suggested. "Then we can go to the Pets' Café!" That brought a smile to Charlie's face. Charlie loved the Pet's Café; it was the groups favourite hang-out. The two of them down their hot chocolate, grabbed Runner's leash, and left.

Charlie and Benjamin made their way to Ingledew's bookshop by the Cathedral. They were surprised they weren't followed. The bookshop was normally closed on Sundays, but Charlie knew it would open for him. He rang the doorbell. The blinds opened and Miss. Ingledew peeked out. Noticing Charlie and Benjamin, she unlocked the door and let the two boys in.

"Good morning Charlie, Ben. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Miss. Ingledew said rather cheerfully. Usually she didn't like to be bothered this early on Sundays, but Charlie guessed this was different.

The two boys and runner stepped down into the shop and followed the shop keeper into the backroom.

"Congratulations, by the way. Uncle Paton told me about the engagement." Charlie said, taking a seat on the couch. Benjamin sat beside him, leaving runner to lie on the floor.

"I didn't know you two got engaged! Congrats!" Ben said. Miss. Ingledew beamed at the two of them.

"Oh thank you, you two! And I heard about the baby, as well. You must real excited!" Julie said, taking muffins out of the oven. Charlie's smile dropped slightly.

"Oh, thank you. How'd you know?" Charlie asked, accepting a muffin.

"Paton called this morning. He wanted to know if he could come over." Ms. Ingledew said, her face reddening.

"I thought I heard your voice." Charlie and Benjamin was drawn to the stairs to Emma, still in her night things. She descended from the stairs.

"Hey Emma. I trust you summer's been well?" Charlie asbked.

"Of course. Me and Olivia's been trying to keep busy." Emma said, grabbing a muffin. "How about yours? I heard about the baby." Charlie wished everyone would stop bringing that up.

"My summer was fine. Me and Ben were planning on going to the Pet's Café after here. You wanna come?" Charlie asked. Emma noticed how quick Charlie changed the subject.

"Sure. Who else is going to be there?" She asked. Charlie knew she was hoping Tancred would be there. She's had a crush on him for the past two years.

"I dunno. Our usual friends, I guess." Charlie said.

"Sure. Let me go get dressed." Emma ran back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Charlie just made it to the bus stop in time to catch the blue bus to Bloor's Academy. He was nearly late because his mother was held up in the bathroom with pregnancy stuff again. I can't believe there's four more months of this Charlie thought.

"Hey Charlie, look something awful. Did you get sleep last night"? Fidelio asked.

"Yeah," was all Charlie could say. In truth, he kept having nightmares about the baby. First, the baby was cute and innocent looking. But then the baby turned into a python that wrapped around Charlie's whole body, squeezing the life out of him. And just before Charlie woke up, the snake turned into Grandma Bone, who gave a malicious laugh. Was Charlie ever going to get the pregnancy out of his head?

"You sure everything's ok? How are things at home?" Fidelio persisted. Charlie was glad they reached the great hall for the rule of silence truly was golden. Charlie didn't exactly know why he didn't want to tell his friends. He just didn't think it was the right time. They headed into assembly before their first class.

During first break, Billy Raven ran up to Charlie as he jogged around the field with everyone else.

"Hey Charlie!" Billy panted as he caught up with Charlie.

"Hey Billy! How was your weekend?" Charlie asked as he slowed to a walk. Billy followed suit.

"It was fine. Guess what? There's a new girl in art who is endowed." Billy said excitedly.

"Really? How'd you find out?" Charlie asked.

"She arrived over the weekend. She's orphaned like me, but she's older, around your age." Billy explained.

"Really? Poor thing. What's her name?" Charlie asked, intrigued to have someone else join the endowed family.

"I don't know. I just saw her arrived. I expect we will find out tonight." The hunting horn sounded.

"I expect we will." Charlie agreed as they ran toward the garden doors.

Classes pretty much flew by after break. 300 pairs of feet made their way to the dining hall. Charlie sat in between Billy and Gabriel just as pork chops and carrots were being passed down.

"I wonder what the special occasion is." Fidelio said, trading his pork chops for Billy's carrots.

"maybe they are just trying to shake things up a bit." Charlie said, filling his mouth with yummy pork chops.

After the first course, soup was passed down and then after that, an apple for dessert.

Charlie was eagerly waiting for everyone to finnish eating, so that Dr. Bloor could introduce the new endowed student. Charlie didn't know why a new endowed student excited him; it was like he was eager to get to her first, to get her on his side. But then Dr. Bloor did something surprising. He stood up from his seat and the room went silent.

"DISPERSE!" He roared, and that was that. Everyone got up and started heading for the doors, murmuring to their friends. Charlie stood there for a moment, very confused.

"What's wrong, Charlie?" Billy asked, waiting for his friend.

"That's weird. Dr. Bloor usually announces the new endowed children after dinner," Charlie explained, "and he didn't this time."

"We'll see them in the King's Room, which we are going to be late for if we don't leave now." Billy started heading towards the hall, leaving Charlie jogging to catch up with him.

"You're late." Manfred Bloor said, as Charlie and Billy ran into the King's Room panting. "Sit down." The two boys took a seat in between Emma and Lysander.

"Now that we are all here," Manfred glared at the two late commers, "i would like to announce that we have two new endowed students joining us today." Manfred indicated the two new students sitting just in the middle of the table.

One of the students was a boy of about fourteen. He had a mean look about him. His hair was long and greasy looking, and his eyes were as black and fathomless as Manfred's. Charlie had a bad feeling about this boy's endowment; he didn't know how, but he could tell that it was powerful and dangerous.

The next student, sitting slightly apart from the boy, was a very beautiful girl. She had kind, brown eyes, the kind that made you want to confide in them. She looked to be about thirteen, same age as Charlie. Her hair was long and pulled into a side ponytail. At first glance, her hair appeared to be brown like her eyes. But in the light, her hair almost took on the colour of autumn leaves; a little, crunchy brown, with the slightest tint of yellow, but with a glare of red here and there. Did this have anything to do with her endowment? he wondered.

"This is Kyle. He just transferred from Kor Academy in France." Manfred indicated the boy with the greasy hair.

"Bonjour." Kyle said, bowing his head slightly. There was a murmur of welcomes.

"And this is Aurora." Aurora gave a bright smile, looking around at everyone in the room. Everyone returned her smile. As soon as she caught Charlie's gaze, she held it. Charile found that he couldn't look away. She had the most beautiful eyes Charlie had ever seen. They had a welcoming look to them. Manfred cleared his throat.

"Alright. Now that introductions are over, it;s time for everyone to get started with their homework." Manfred sat down heavily and opened his book.

Aurora was the first one to break off the stare. She opened her book and and started her homework. Charlie finally tore his gaze from her. He was about to start is homework, when he noticed something. Asa was also staring at the new girl, with almost a hungry look in his eyes.

"Asa! Bone! Get on with your homework!" The two jumped at Manfred's voice, but they soon returned to their homework.

That night, Charlie was unpacking his bag, getting ready for bed. He couldn't get Aurora out of his head.

"Really, Charlie?" Fidelio said, sitting next to Charlie on his bed.

"Huh?" Charlie snapped out of his stupor. "What are we talking about?"

"Your mom. Emma told us about the baby. Congrats!" Fidelio said, slapping Charlie on the back.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, quite forgetting about the baby, "thanks."

"Something wrong, Charlie?" Fidelio asked, noticing how unexcited Charlie sounded. "Got other things on your mind?"

Charlie looked around the dormitory before turning to Billy and Fido and whispering, "Yeah, now that you mention it." The two boys leaned in closer.

"Is it about the new girl? Aurora?" Billy asked before Charlie could open his nouth. Charlie looked surprised.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Because you couldn't stop looking at her tonight. You or Asa." Billy explained, giggling a little.

"What's this about a new girl?" Fidelio asked.

"There are two new endowed students. One's name is Kyle; he transferred from France or something. And then there's Aurora?"

Charlie blushed a little. "She has beautiful, soft brown eyes. And she seems really friendly." Charlie said.

"Ooo, Charlie has a crush!" Fidelio said mockingly. Charlie throw a pillow at him, Billy falling over in laughter.

the next day, during break, Charlie, Emma, and Tancred were walking around the ruin, when Charlie's name was yelled.

"Charlie!" The three friends turned around to find Gabriel running in his direction. They stopped and waited for him.

"Hey Gabe! What's up?" Charlie asked, as Gabriel came skidding to a halt in front of his friends.

"It's Fidelio! He's in trouble!" Gabriel panted.

"What?" Charlie yelled, and the four friends ran across the field, towards the garden gates where there was already a crowd forming. Charlie and his friends fought to the front of the crowd."

"What the...?" Tancred said, taking in the scene.

Kyle, the new student, was staring fiercely at Fidelio's cape, which was on fire. But each time one patch went out, another patch of fire sprung up. Soon, Fidelio's cape was non existent.

"Borlath." Charlie whispered in horror. Kyle's endowment was exactly like the Red King's son Barlath; he can summon up fire with his mind, to cause trouble and havoc.

Tancred stepped out of the crowd and raised his arms to the sky. A cloud formed over Fidelio, who realized what was about to happen and stepped out of the way. Seconds later, water poured from the cloud, putting out the fires. Kyle glared at Tancred angrily.

"Stay out of zis, storm boy!" Kyle said in his strong accent. "Zis has nothing to do wif you!"

"Fidelio is one of my best friends. If you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with me." Tancred said, folding his muscular arms across his chest.

"He insulted my country. He had no right." Kyle said, not backing down from Tancred's threatening pose.

"I didn't insult your country!" Fidelio said angrily. :I just said I didn't enjoy my visit when I was there a few years ago. There's a difference."

"I don't see much of a difference." Kyle said, glaring at Fidelio. "Even having zee slightest problem wif my country is an insult."

"Wow. You need to straighten out your priorities, little man." Tancred said, who towered over Kyle. Tancred turned around, as did the others and started walking away.

"You're going to regret that!" Kyle screamed at their backs. But all this did was make Tancred laugh.

"Thanks Tancred! You were amazing back there!" Fidelio said, heading insider as the hunting horn sounded.

"I would try to stay out of his way though." Emma said worriedly. "He seems very dangerous."

"Yeah. And he seems to be the kind of person that keeps his word." Charlie said, Kyle's threat still lingering in his head.

"Don't worry, you guys." Tancred said, lowering his voice as they entered the hall. "I can take of myself." With that said, Tancred drifted off to the art room. Emma waved bye to the others and followed Tancred.

Charlie, Fidelio, Billy, and Gabriel all headed to the music room. Once inside, Fidelio had a real problem; what was he going to do about his cape?

"Maybe you can just get a used one like I did. The school has plenty of capes that other students have left behind." Gabriel suggested, switching out of his sneakers and back to his shoes.

"Yeah, I'll probably do that." Fidelio said, gathering the rest of his books for class.

The rest of the week passed by without any more incidents from Kyle. Charlie's worrying about his threat to Tancred dwindled, and he found that he could breathe easier.

Yes, there was occasional glares thrown at Tancred, but he ignored them, as if the fire boy didn't exist.

When Friday finally arrived, Charlie was glad to hop on the bus and head home for the weekend. As Charlie was heading on the bus, he scanned the art line and caught a glimpse of Aurora. She looked at him and smiled, waving at him before she entered the bus. Charlie waved back. Just then, he noticed the strange trench coat wearing man from the Pet's Cafe. He was standing in the court yard, as if he were waiting for someone. Then Kyle appeared, and he took Kyle by the shoulder and steered him out of the court yard.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie ran up the front steps and threw open the door. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" He headed into the kitchen, hoping for a snack. Instead, he found Maisie.

"Charlie, darling!" Maisie said, giving Charlie her usual back breaking hug.

"Hello Maisie. Where's Mom and Dad?" Charlie asked, slipping out of Maisie's hug.

"They are at the doctor's office." Maisie said, turning back to her task. "I expect you're hungry? Don't be filling up on snacks because dinner will be done soon."

"Why did they go to the doctor's?" Charlie asked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Is Mom ok?"

"Of course she's alright. They are finally going to know the sex of the baby!" Maisie said excitedly.

"Oh," was all Charlie could say. Now that he was home for the weekend, that's all he's going to be hearing about; the baby.

"What's wrong Charlie? Aren't you -"

"No!" Charlie snapped. Maisie turned around and stared at Charlie in surprise. Charlie lowered his gaze, ashamed that he snapped at his favourite grandmother.

"Charles Lyell Bone, what was that about?" Maisie said, not exactly angry, but sternly. She never used his full name before.

"I'm sorry, Maisie. It's just, I'm sick of hearing about the baby all the time. Even at school, that's all my friends talk about when I'm around." Charlie said, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh, Charlie dear!" Maisie sat next to her grandson and put her arm around him. "There's no shame for what you're feeling, sweetie. It's perfectly normal to feel jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Charlie said. That wasn't strictly true, but there were other reasons.

"Than what is it?" Maisie asked, getting up and starting to prepare dinner once more.

"It's hard to explain." Charlie said, not knowing where to begin. But then a door upstairs banged shut and there were footsteps descending the stairs. Grandma Bone appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I will not be joining you for dinner!" She said gruffly, and with that she walked out of the front door.

"Well, I wonder what that was all about?" Maisie said gruffly. Just then there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"It's me," Paton said. Charlie ran to the lights and shut them off. Paton entered the room.

"Ah! Maisie dear, I'm afraid I need to ask you a favour." Paton said, taking a seat near Charlie.

"What is it?" Maisie asked.

"Is it possible to set another plate for dinner? We have a guest joining us to tonight." Paton said, blushing slightly.

"Of course! Who will be joining us?" She asked.

"Julia. We were going to discuss possible dates for the wedding, and we thought we could bounce ideas off of you, Amy, and Lyell." Paton suggested.

"Oh Paton! That's wonderful news!" Maisie said, giving a little hop.

"I thought you and Miss. Ingledew were going to wait awhile before setting a date?" Charlie asked, glad to be off the subject of the baby.

"Well, we decided that we didn't want to have a long engagement since we have been going out for a while." Paton explained.

"Oh, whatever the reason, we are always happy to help!" Maisie said, putting lasagna in the oven. "And you won't have to worry about an extra plate because Grizelda isn't joining us. Came down all in a tither, she did!"

"Well, I really don't care why she isn't joining us. It just means that we will actually have an enjoyable meal." Payton said, getting up and heading of the country.

"When can we expect your little bride-to-be?" Maisie asked, started on vegetables.

"In about an hour." And Paton was gone, heading up the stairs.

"Well, this is all very exciting, isn't it? A wedding and a baby!" Maisie sighed.

"Can I go over Benjamin's?" Charlie asked quickly changing the subject. But Maisie was no idiot.

"Charlie, we should really talk about this." Maisie said, taking a seat next to Charlie. "This baby business is really bothering you and you're not going to feel better about it unless you voice your concern."

Charlie sighed. He too k a few seconds to collect his thoughts. "Ok. It's true that I am a little jealous of the baby. Mostly getting more attention from my father then I ever did."

"You know that wasn't your father's fault, Charlie," Maisie explained.

"Yeah, I know. It still hurts though." Charlie took another deep breath. "But the main reason I'm scared is because….well…I guess I'm scared that my new sibling will become evil like my great aunts. Or even worse, he or she will be endowed as well, but they'll have some dangerous talent that they will use for evil, you know? I mean, it's happened before, in families like ours and it rips them apart and I just don't want to lose anyone." Charlie rushed on. He felted so glad that his feelings were all out in the open that he let out a dry sob.

"Oh Charlie, love! I understand where you are coming from, and you making some great points, but that is a lot for a youngster like you to be thinking about. But that is something that we don't have to worry about for a while. Your parents are wonderful, and they raised an equally wonderful, almost teenage son." Maisie hugged her grandson and whispered in his ear, "and your sibling is going to be the luckiest child to have such a wonder, caring brother as yourself. You will lead them on the right path, I know you will."

Charlie wiped his eyes as is grandmother pulled away from him. "Thanks Grandma. I do feel a whole lot better." The door opened and Amy and Lyell walked in.

"Hello Charlie! How was school?" Amy asked, putting some bags on the table.

Charlie rushed to his mother and gave her a nice, long hug. "It was good."

Amy looked a little surprised, happy, but surprised. She hugged back "What's this for?"

"Just because I love you. And I'm glad that you're having a baby, and that I get to be a big brother. I'll help you and dad take care of him or her." Charlie let go of his mother and hugged his father. "I love you too, dad. You're the greatest!" With that said, Charlie let go of his father and ran out of his room and out the door to see his friend Benjamin.

"What was that about?" Lyell asked, started to unpack the bags.

"Oh, Charlie was just a little about anxious about the baby, but I talked to him, don't you worry." Maisie said, smiling.

"Thank you, mother! I can always count on you!" Amy said gratefully.

Later that night, after playing a few hours of hide and seek with Benjamin and Runner Bean, Charlie finally made his way home for dinner. It was dark out and Charlie was starving. When he entered number nine, he found Miss. Ingledew and his uncle in the candle lit kitchen sipping tea, Maisie finishing up dinner.

"Hello there, Charlie! How are you?" Miss. Ingledew asked. She looked absolutely tonight; her auburn coloured hair was out of her usual ponytail and flowing beautiful and curly over her shoulders, and she was wearing a white sundress with a shell pattern on the hem of it.

"I'm good Miss. Ingledew, how are you?" Charlie asked, pulling a chair up next up across from the couple.

"Oh I'm just wonderful, Charlie! And I expect you can call me Julia now." Miss. Ingledew said, a little awkwardly.

"Aunt Julia?" Charlie asked.

"Why don't you just stick with Julia for now, Charlie." Paton responded.

"Wow, now that I think about it, I will be your aunt." Julia said, thoughtfully.

"And Emma will be my cousin," Charlie added, accepting the tea Maisie was offering him.

"Yes, I suppose so," Julia said, nodding her head surprisingly.

Charlie took a few sips of his tea then turned his attention to Maisie. "So did mom and dad find out the sex of the baby?"

"Oh yes! They did!" Maisie said placing the pan of lasagna on the table. "But I'm not going to tell you. I want your parents to tell you. Will you go and get them for dinner Charlie?"

Charlie nodded and dashed out of the room and up the stairs. When he got outside of his parents door, he politely knocked.

"Come in." Charlie opened the door. His parents were both sitting on the bed; it looks as though they were in a deep conversation before Charlie entered.

"Dinner is ready," Charlie said, starting to head out the door.

"Wait Charlie! Before you go downstairs, there's something we want to talk to you about." Lyell said. Charlie turned back and sat down in between his parents.

"Well, Charlie, your father and I were talking, and we thought it best that we moved out before the baby was born." Amy said, taking Charlie's hand into hers.

"Back to Diamond Corner?" Charlie asked. "But I thought it was still being worked on?"

"It is. However, we called the workers today and they said that they should be finished fixing it up at the end of this month." Lyell explained.

"So, will be moving by the end of this month?" Charlie asked. When he first heard that they were moving out of number nine, Charlie was ecstatic; he was finally getting away from Grandma Bone, and hopefully didn't ever have to see her again. But then he got to thinking; number nine was all he ever knew. Maisie was here, and so was Uncle Paton. And what about Benjamin? He'll be so far from his friend.

"Well a few weeks into the next month. We have to make sure the right paint is in, and it's been properly inspected. But yes, we will be moving soon." Amy said, smiling.

"But What about Uncle Paton? And Maisie –"

"Oh Charlie, you didn't actually think Maisie was going to stay here did you?" Amy gave a hearty laugh. "She's moving in with us. They'll be plenty of room for both her and the baby."

Charlie gave a sigh of relief. "And Uncle Paton? I expect he would be moving in with Julia." Charlie realized then that that was probably going to be what happened.

"I expect so," Amy replied. "But now Charlie, there is one more thing we want to tell you."

"The sex of the baby? Maisie said you found out today, but she didn't want to tell me herself." Charlie explained.

"I'm glad she didn't. "Amy sighed. "Charlie, we are having a girl!"

"Really? I'm going to have a sister?" Charlie said in disbelief. He was excited.

"That's right, Charlie!" Amy said excitedly, tears swelling up in her eyes. Just then there was an urgent knock on the door. Paton threw open the door without waiting for a response. His cell phone was up to his ear and there was panic on his face.

"Charlie! It's your friend, Tancred! He's in trouble!"


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie jumped off the bed. "What? What happened? Where is he?" Charlie scrambled to the door and out into the hall, hurriedly followed his uncle down the stairs and out the door, followed by Julia.

"His house has been engulfed in flames! I got a call from the spirit caller. Lysander is his name?" They hopped into Paton's car, the other's watching from the front door.

"But what can you can you do, honey?" Julia asked, buckling up as Paton floored that gas. "You're not a fireman."

"I'll explain it when we get there." Paton said, flying through three stop signs. "This was no ordinary fire."

It was then that Charlie remembered Kyle's threat." Kyle!" He yelled.

"That name did come up," Paton said, turning onto the road that led to the heights. They could see smoke billowing out of the trees.

When they finally entered the heights fifteen minutes later, the smoke became thicker, and they soon realized it would be difficult to get to Tancred's for every fire truck, ambulance, and police car must have been on that hill that night. They stepped out of the car and ran to the nearest authority.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one can get past this point. The smoke is poisonous at this point." The police officer said, crossing his arms. "In fact, I suggest you go back the way you came."

"You don't understand officer, -" Paton started, but Charlie interrupted.

"My best friend and his parents are in that fire! We have to save them!"

"Listen son, we have the finest firemen in there. They will try their hardest to get anyone in there out.

"Charlie!" They turned around to find Gabriel and Lysander running towards them. "Thank God you made it!" They stopped in front of them, panting.

"Lysander! What happened? What's going on?" Charlie was glad to see his two friends; maybe they could let them know what happened.

"It was nothing but a freak accident. Nothing more than that." The Police Officer said, making sure none of them tried doing anything funny.

"In all respect Officer, we know for a fact that this was done by someone who's out to get our friend." Lysander said gravely.

"Well, do you have proof that this person did this?" The Officer asked. The group was silent. They didn't have the proof, they knew that. And they knew there was no point in trying to explain why and how they knew who it was. "I didn't think so. Now, I think it's time that you folks go home and rest. There's not much that you can do here." The Officer tried to shoo them away. They were about to argue, when a fireman ran up to the officer.

"The fire is completely out and the others are looking for any survivors now," he said.

"Very well, thank you Martin." With that, the fireman ran back to the remains of the house

"Please sir! Can't we stay? Just until they find someone?" Charlie begged. The officer took in how upset Charlie looked, then around the rest of the group.

"Fine. But you are to stay here and do not go any farther. I need to take care of some business up there." The officer said, then he turned around and headed up the hill after the fireman.

"What do we do now?" Charlie asked Lysander and Gabriel hurriedly.

"We wait. Wait and hope that they find someone." Lysander said, leaning up against a huge rock. The others did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie and Julia sat comfortably in the waiting room while Paton was persuading the head nurse into letting them see Tancred. Because they weren't related to Tancred, they weren't allowed to see and dismiss Tancred when needed.

"Do you think there's a chance that Tancred's parents will be found?" Charlie asked in a small voice. He was scared, he wasn't going to lie. He knew what it was like to lose a father, even though he did return. But at least Charlie knew he was alive. But Tancred's parents were both missing...and the fire was pretty brutal.

"Oh, Charlie. I'm sure -" Julia looked at Charlie's face; he wanted to know what she _really_ thought. Julia sighed. "I honestly don't know, Charlie. If no bodies are found within twenty-four hours after the fire, then they will be determined perished." Julia said softly.

Charlie let out a dry sob. Julia took him in her arms and hugged him. "Don't give up, Charlie! Just be hopeful, ok? That's all we can do."

"Great news!" Paton headed back towards the others. "We are able to go see Tancred in just thirty minutes; they just have to do a few more check ups on him. And if no family members come to dismiss him, we are allowed to do so ourselves." Paton sat down on Julia's other side.

"Did they say how bad he was?" Julia asked.

"They didn't, but I expect we will find out when we are let into the room." Paton said.

"Uncle Paton?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Um, what are we going to tell Tancred?" Charlie asked.

"What do you mean? Tell Tancred what?" Paton asked, confused.

"About his parents?"

Paton took a few moments to think. "Well, I expect we wouldn't have to say anything." Charlie looked back at his uncle, confused. "You see Charlie, it technically isn't our responsibility to tell Tancred what happened, it is the hospital's. And I've expect they've already told him by now. If he's awake, that it." Paton explained.

"Oh," was all Charlie could say. Just then, a nurse walked into the waiting room and up to the little group.

"Are you here for Tancred Torrson?" She asked politely. Charlie looked close at her name tag: Flo.

"Yes, dear. Can we see him now?" Paton asked, standing up.

"Indeed, you can. Follow me," she turned around and headed through the big automatic doors, the others following close behind her.

"And here he is," she knocked on the door panel to let the patient know that he had company. "Just go in and enjoy your visit." She opened the door and they let themselves in.

Charlie was the first to enter the room; there was only one patient there. His hair was an ashy blonde, and not its usual spiky self. He opened his eyes halfway, and gave a slight smile when he saw who it was.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Tancred's voice was really hoarse, as though he had not spoken in months.

Both the sight and the sound of Tancred broke Charlie's heart. He knew this was no accident, but to go to this extreme frightened Charlie. Tancred could have been killed. As for his parents…

"We heard what happened and we came to see if you were ok." Charlie had to clear his throat because he was starting to get chocked up.

Tancred picked up on Charlie's anxiety. "Well, I'm alive, so things can't be all that bad." Tancred said, giving a slight chuckle. It was now that he noticed the two adults standing just in the door way.

"Hello Mr. Yewbeam! Ms. Ingledew!" Tancred said, rather cheerfully. The two adults exchanged looks.

"Tancred, has the hospital talked to you at all about what happened tonight?" Paton asked cautiously.

"Just that I was pulled out of my burning house. Lucky I made it out, they said. Was the fire really that bad?" Tancred asked. He slowly tried sitting up in bed; he let out an agonized moan.

"Maybe you should just stay laying down," Charlie said nervously, not wanting Tancred to hurt himself anymore.

"I'll be fine. So the fire, was it that bad?"Tancred asked once more.

"Yes. We weren't allowed to go anywhere near your house." Charlie explained. "But we stayed anyway, to make sure that you were found."

"And my parents? Are they ok?" A hint of panic sounded in Tancred's voice. "Are they on the same floor as me?"

The three visitors exchanged looks with each other. "Give us just one moment please." Paton said, grabbing Julia by the hand and leading her out of the room. Tancred threw a nervous look at Charlie.

"Charlie, what's going on? Where are my parents?" He asked anxiously.

"Oh I expect they are talking to your nurse. Probably asked for your parents." Charlie hated to lie to his friend, but he didn't even want to believe the truth.

"Oh good." Tancred said, lightening up a bit. They both sat in silence, waiting for Charlie's Uncle and Fiancé.

A few more minutes passed before both Julia and Paton walked back into the room, followed by Nurse Flo. "Hello, dear. And how are we feeling?" She asked, looking over his chart.

"I'm fine. Please, I just want to know where my parents are." Tancred said, gazing up at the nurse with desperation.

The nurse took a deep breath. "Well, we have been keeping contact with both the police department and the fire department. They were finally able to put out the fire, and have been conducting an ongoing search of the remains of your house for your parents, and any others that might have been in the house." The nurse explained, never taking her eyes off her patient.

Tancred stared back at her, trying to take in what was being told to him. He took a deep, steady breath. "So, you don't know if my parents are – alive?" Tancred asked slowly, trying to stay calm. There was a slight breeze blowing around the room.

"I'm afraid not. But the fire department has been sending hourly reports with what's going on." Nurse Flo said softly. She longed to say his parents were probably fine, but she knew as much as he did, and promising otherwise would be foolish. "We will let you know if we here anything else. Until then, it says you are set to be released tomorrow morning, and we have been given permission for you to go home with Julia Ingledew, until your parents are found." With that said, the nurse walked out of the room.

Charlie looked at his friend sadly. Tancred was staring at the opposite wall of him; just staring. The little breezes that started a few moments before only grew slightly, however, it started to drizzle a little in the room. The visitors pulled hoods over their heads.

"Tancred?" Charlie asked softly. Tancred gave no sign that he heard him. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and the rain that was falling in the room fell harder. "Tancred, we're really sorry. I'm sure that they will turn up soon." Charlie couldn't stand to see someone so strong like Tancred, in a time of weakness like this. But it was only to be expected.

"I think we better leave now, Charlie." Paton said, turning to leave. Charlie stood there, not wanting to leave his friend, who clearly needed someone. Paton grabbed his shoulder. "It's best we leave, Charlie. There is nothing you can do." Charlie reluctantly turned around, and left the room.


End file.
